


Crimson

by EphDem



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grimbark, Sadstuck, dave is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphDem/pseuds/EphDem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puddle spreads<br/>A girl cries<br/>A friend comforts<br/>Another dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning; I can't write. I'm just bored so I decided to write this idea which I have had for a long time. Also I used a lot of semi-colons for some reason, I think it's a stylistic choice.

Everything is crimson.

Your clothes; crimson. Your hands; crimson. The puddle that grows in front of you; crimson.

"It's not your fault Jade." You know he is lying. "You couldn't have done anything, it wasn't you." Karkat has his arm around your shoulder; a futile effort to comfort you as you as you continue to despair. Your tears mix with blood, and the intermingling fluids drip to the ground. 

Others look at you with sadness in their eyes. Varying degrees of the painful emotion show on all their faces, but it is still the same. They all know what you did, and nothing can change it. "Jade. You didn't do anything." He is lying too. The body of a boy who once called you friend is proof enough of this. He lies in front of you; a reminder of what you have done. "Don't do anything stupid... please, I... no, we" He pauses; his voice is breaking. "We don't want to lose you to." You know this is a lie. Meaningless words from a brother to his sister, meant to comfort you even when you know the truth; It is your fault, and they don't want you.

One breaks down and runs crying, but the others stay. Another continues to hold you, squeezing you tighter, and telling you it will be okay. Its all a lie. In front of you lies Dave Strider. He is dead, and he is never coming back.


End file.
